Compression devices are used to improve circulation and prevent the formation of thrombi in the limbs of patients. These devices typically include a compression sleeve or garment which wraps around the patient's limb. The sleeve has a plurality of separate inflatable chambers which are connected via conduit lines to a source of compressed fluid, generally air. The chambers are sequentially inflated to provide a compressive pulse to the limb, thereby increasing blood circulation and minimizing the formation of thrombi. The compression pulses begin around the portion of the limb farthest from the heart and progress sequentially toward the heart. For example, for a three-chambered leg sleeve, the ankle chamber is inflated first, followed by the calf chamber, and then the thigh chamber. Typical compression devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,069 and 4,030,488, incorporated herein by reference.
The compression sleeves are in fluid communication with the compressed air source via a plurality of conduits. A separate conduit is provided between the compressed air source and each chamber of the sleeve, so that the inflation of each chamber may be separately controlled. An additional conduit is also generally provided as a cooling line. Thus, for a three-chambered sleeve, four tubes may interconnect each sleeve and the compressed air source.
Typically, a manifold connector is provided in the conduit lines to facilitate the connection between the sleeve and the compressed air source. For example, since the sleeves are generally disposable for sanitary and health reasons, a connector in the conduit lines allows a used sleeve to be disconnected and a new sleeve to be subsequently connected to a single compressed air source. Since the chambers of each sleeve must be inflated in a particular order, the multiple conduits between the sleeve and the source must be properly oriented at the connector to ensure proper operation of the device. Typical connectors for use with compression devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,449 and 4,804,208, incorporated herein by reference.